Talk:Model 99 Special Application Scoped Rifle
Stanchion Where does the name appear in the HGN? Its not the S2 AM, but where is the designation from? Kora ‘Morhekee ''The Battle-Net '' 03:42, 27 July 2007 (UTC) It should have a referance for the page number in the article. The information about the weapon is in one of the very small boxes on the left of the page with writing in them. There is some more information about the weapon (such as length and loaded weight) but I see that hasn't been put in to the article. 82.69.114.25 15:52, 13 October 2007 (UTC) (P.S this is Diaboy but the bleeding login has broken on me AGAIN) The dude is right, on the image on halopedia, its really small, but if you have really good eyesight, you can read it. AJ 17:00, 13 October 2007 (UTC) I've been having another read of that little box, and there does seem to be some interesting information. It might just be me reading it wrong because it is so small, but the muzzle velocity and energy seem very high for such a small size of ammunition; the muzzle energy appears to be stated at 30,000 joules, which is roughly the same as 14.5mm ammunition, which is over twice the diameter. This means it must be leaving the barrel at incredibly velocity, and if you look closely, the dialog looks like it says '15k mps' which is over ten times faster than any standard ammunition! I am not going to change the article, however, as I should probably wait for conformation of those figures from other people (due to its difficulty in being read). Diaboy 82.69.114.25 11:17, 14 October 2007 (UTC) This weapon is technically incorrectly named, it should be called the 'Special Application Scoped Rifle'. I've changed what I can but I can't change the title of the page. Diaboy 82.69.114.25 13:08, 16 October 2007 (UTC) KE The energy of the round on the page of the HGN must be wrong. It states that the energy is about 30500 (it is fairly difficult to read) however, this gives a mass of 0.27g for the bullet; the energy must be out by a factor of about ten. Funilly enough, even with the round at 0.27g, the energy is still larger than a .50 browning round. If it is correct though, this means the round cannot be made of any dense materials. That makes very little sense, however. Diaboy 09:43, 20 June 2008 (UTC) The best weapon in multiplayer? I was not aware that this was in multiplayer, and I don't think it is. muzzle brake In the article it says that because this weapon lacks a muzzle brake it has higher recoil than if it had one, this would not be the case; the weapon is a gauss gun so there would be no excess propellant gases for the muzzle brake to redirect backwards to reduce recoil what recoil gauss technolgy effectively has no recoil you could fire a slug the size of a rocket with no recoil for the user Gugh, why do people keep thinking this? Magnetically propelled weaponry HAS RECOIL. Go look up conservation of momentum. The coils push the slug, an the slug pushes the coils in the opposite direction. A little confused In the encyclopedia it says that this weapon fires a round at 49,212 fps. Thats about mach 44, although our current railgun can fire a round at mach 7, does that make sense? Possible name/overall rifle origin. Boys Anti Tank Rifle which was called the Stanchion in early development, though this Rifle was wholly designed for anti-material use rather than use as a sniper rifle, still, it was a big ass gun called the Stanchion, lol. Seems like at least its name may have been the source of the name for the M99. Dunno if this is worth putting as trivia. I'll leave that for someone else to decide. --Chance C-SG318 04:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC)